Oblivion
by elisahpstarkid
Summary: While slow dancing with his fiancé at their very last prom, Kurt thinks about how much they've grown over the past year.


**A/N I have returned from nothingness! **

**The song used is Oblivion by Bastille.**

* * *

Kurt sighed contently as he felt Blaine's soft curls press against his neck, his warm breath on his shoulder. It was prom and they were sat together on the bench placed in a corner of the gym, deserted and poorly lit. They both didn't think Kurt would be able to get to Ohio for prom this year; he was broke and he used up all his days off from work and college. But he had Thursdays off from school and Burt had surprised him when he booked a quick flight to Ohio. He couldn't spend a lot of time there and he'd be exhausted in his classes on Friday morning but he could at least spend his fiancé's last prom with him.

'I love you.' Kurt grinned at the muffled sound of Blaine's voice against his jacket. It must have been the millionth time Blaine had muttered these words to him in the past five minutes but Kurt could never grow tired of it. Every single time he heard Blaine tell him he loved him he could feel his heart swell, his stomach sweep, his throat tighten…

They had come all the way from a Kurt who would never dare to even look at a boy for too long in a homophobic public school, to a Kurt who was happily intertwined with the love of his life, wearing a beautiful ring on his left hand and a smile on his face. There were no homophobic comments or nasty glares and even if there were, the two men were too engaged in each other that they wouldn't have noticed.

'I love you too,' Kurt whispered back just as the music changed and sweet lyrics sang by a gentle voice and accompanied by soft piano music filled the room. He felt Blaine hesitantly pull away from him, immediately missing the boy's warmth as he stood up and held out his hand for Kurt to grab.

'My dear Mr. Hummel, soon to be Mr. Hummel-Anderson, may I have this dance?'

'Of course you may, soon to be Mr. Hummel-Anderson.' With a grin from ear to ear, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and together they stepped onto the dance floor, held onto each other once more and let their bodies sway to the music. When the chorus started up, Blaine's smooth voice joined the singers.

_When oblivion is calling out your name_

_You always take it further than I ever can_

As Kurt listened to his lover softly singing in his ear, he let his eyes trail over the other couples, scattered around the dance floor. Some were pressed tightly to each other, others awkwardly keeping their distance as they blushingly made eye contact. He and Blaine had grown, he knew, both individually as in their relationship, from the time they had spent separated. While his heart still ached to think about it, he knew that they had needed a reality check like that. They learned that, as real as it may seem, their naïve, perfect high school romance wouldn't have made it in the big world. Their relationship had to adjust to their personal growth and, just like Blaine, it couldn't keep up with Kurt's sudden high speed life. Kurt was maturing rapidly as Blaine lost himself in his misery and that's where they lost their connection.

But they had found it again and in that time Blaine had grown so much. Kurt couldn't help but revel in the way his fiancé would walk around the school, carrying himself with such confidence and strength.

Kurt had been so lonely on last year's Valentine's Day, completely at loss as to what to do to change this. And so he fell back into what made him feel comfortable: being with Blaine. He knew however that he wasn't even near ready to start a relationship with Blaine again while everything between them was still so fragile and awful as it may be, Kurt half expected Blaine to collapse again when he returned to New York after Mr. Shue's almost-wedding. But he didn't.

Instead he showed that his life was no longer build around Kurt, but build _with room_ for Kurt. He still loved Kurt but he was no longer depended of him and that's what made up Kurt's mind. This _man_, so far from the boy he used to be yet still carrying the same kind and loving heart, was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. So despite his worries beforehand, when Blaine eventually asked Kurt _the_ question, there wasn't a single doubt in Kurt's mind.

'I really like this song,' Blaine smiled, pressing his face against his cheek. 'It's very beautiful, don't you think?' Kurt pulled back a little, in order to catch Blaine's eyes.

'Very beautiful indeed,' Kurt grinned, staring longingly at Blaine, who started laughing, shoving him playfully.

'You cheeseball!'

'You love it,' Kurt mocked in return, winking at Blaine. The latter smiled and pressed his lips against Kurt's.

'That I do…'

_Are you going to age with grace?_

_Are you going to leave a path to trace?_

_When oblivion is calling out your name_

_You always take it further than I ever can._

* * *

**A/N Please, let me know what you think? I could always use some feedback! :)**

**My Tumblr is puppyeyesandcoffee**

**My twitter is puppyeyescoffee**


End file.
